Celos
by L'Muk
Summary: Eres patético , estas celoso de un cerdo.-   . -¡Que no estoy celoso de  ese estúpido cerdo!- le grito. One-shot


**_Celos_**

**_-Único-_**

**_General POV_**

* * *

><p>Gruño y tambaleo los dedos de la mano derecha sobre la mesa mientras observaba a su prometida alimentando a su 'mascota' ¡como odiaba a ese maldito de ryoga!<p>

Frunció el entrecejo y una vez mas observo con desprecio al animal que se encuentra recostado con comodidad sobre el regazo de akane ; quería agarrarlo y aventarlo lo mas lejos posible de ella , pues le frustraba que no pudiera ser el , el que estuviera sobre el regazo de akane.

Escucho a nabiki burlarse de el pero la ignoro , también escucho a kasumi preguntar inocentemente la razón de su enojo pero solo le consiguió contestar con un suspiro de frustración. Mientras su prometida ajena de cualquier conversación decente durante la cena , continuaba alimentando al cerdo negro.

-¡Escúchame bien hijo!- le llamo su padre mientras le golpeaba amistosamente la espalda . El dejo por un momento a un lado sus celos ... ¡celos! Para nada se reprendió el mismo y se concentro en su padre- durante toda tu vida habrá momentos en los que no podrás tener toda tu vida habrá momentos en los que no podrás tener todo lo que quieras , por eso, no debes ponerte celoso por una cosa tan insignificante como esa.

-no estoy celoso- murmuro mientras colocaba un brazo sobre la mesa y recargaba su mejilla sobre su mano.

-¡Ja!- se carcajeo nabiki al escuchar aquel murmullo haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. - tu no estas celoso como yo soy fea

-ha veces la verdad duele - se defendió ranma mirándola con odio y egocentrismo- tu autoestima debe estar por los suelos.

-el que esta por los suelos eres tu- contraataco la joven - cada vez que akane te llama te arrastras hacia ella como un perro a su amo. Además eres patético , estas celoso de un cerdo.

-¡Que no estoy celoso de ese estúpido cerdo!- le grito a lo que recibió el golpe de un plato que se estrello en su cabeza dejándolo aturdido. Volvió su mirar hacia su prometida - ¿¡Que te pasa! ¿por que me golpeas?

-Te dije que dejaras de insultar a p-chan - le regaño mientras lo amenazaba con la mirada.

-¡Oink!- chillo el cerdo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con enojo se levanto y coloco un pie sobre la mesa y le arrebato de las manos al puerco , dándose impulso lo lanzo lejos mientras el cerdo chillaba en la trayectoria que termino mientras se estrellaba contra la pared de la casa.

En un rápido movimiento akane se puso de pie y pateó a ranma ,haciendo que saliera volando y terminara cayendo en el estanque convirtiéndose en chica ; completamente enojado salió del agua para empezar a escurrir su ropa.

-¡P-chan!- le llamo akane desde la orilla de la casa-¡ven vamos a dormir!

-¡Oink,Oink!- chillo con felicidad el cerdo mientras corría hacia akane.

-¡Deja ya al estúpido cerdo!- le grito ranma mientras se ponía frente a ella mirándola con enojo.

-¿y quien te crees para ordenarme?- le pregunto cortante la pelinegra.

-¡Soy tu ... !-"¡Soy tu prometido! ¡Me pone celoso verte con ese ryoga!" grito la pelirroja dentro de su mente mientras su rostro se enrojecía.

-¿no tienes respuesta? Interesante- dijo la pelinegra en tono indiferente , musito un 'Buenas noches' hacia sus hermanas , papa y tío; a lo que recibió la misma respuesta de parte de todos. Se dio la vuelta e ignorando a ranma que se encontraba hecho una fiera, se dirigió hacia su habitación siendo seguida de su mascota.

-¡estúpido ryoga!¡me las vas a pagar!- grito tratando de sacar su enojo, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia los baños para volver a ser hombre.

-Que buena relacion tiene nuestros hijos, ¿No crees , saotome?- dijo el padre de las hermanas que permanecían cenando.

-Tiene toda la razón tendo- dijo igual de feliz.

Definitivamente, pensó el padre de ranma mientras sonreía , mi hijo tiene problemas para controlar sus celos.

**_..._**

_¡Listo! Mi primer one-shot de este fandom , durante toda mi vida me encanto ranma 1/2 pero nunca hice ningún fanfiction hasta ahora y pronto hare un fiction largo ¡Yeah!_

_Para cualquier cosa , pueden contactarme en mi blog : http: / embodied - memories . blogspot . com / solo copien , quiten los espacios y enter~_

_Listo , nos leemos :DDD_


End file.
